


Dancing In The Dark

by SSjUmi



Series: Little Things - a Drabble Collection [1]
Category: Linkin Park, Tokio Hotel
Genre: Drabble, M/M, what can u even tag a drabble without spoiling the whole 100 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSjUmi/pseuds/SSjUmi
Summary: #ThatAwkwardMomentWhen you and your daughters are kind of into same guy.
Relationships: Bill Kaulitz/Other(s), Mike Shinoda/Bill Kaulitz
Series: Little Things - a Drabble Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108199
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Dancing In The Dark

At the time, a night out in a gay bar seemed like a good idea to take his mind off things.  
So did fucking some skinny tattooed kid with a rockstar attitude in one of the toilet stalls.

And it helped, it really did.  
For a few hours, Mike completely forgot about Chester being dead and how that thought alone made him want to die as well.

He didn't expect to meet his hookup again at a Tokio Hotel concert his daughters dragged him to though, and can't help but blush when Bill winks at him while signing Abby's shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my "Little Things" drabble collection over on LPF.  
> I ship it, I really do.  
> Crossposted here because I wanted this pairing/crossover to exist on AO3 :P


End file.
